1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-129619 (JP 2011-129619 A) discloses a semiconductor device in which a conductive plate is fixed on an electrode layer provided on a surface of a semiconductor element with a solder layer therebetween.
When the conductive plate is fixed on a semiconductor element driven at high temperatures with the solder layer therebetween, the solder layer can be a high-melting point solder material. However, the high-melting point solder material has higher strength than the electrode layer in general. Therefore, when thermal stress is repeatedly exerted on the electrode layer and the solder layer due to heat generation and heat dissipation of the semiconductor element, the electrode layer can be damaged prior to the solder layer.